Steve's Wedding
by EnderFriend284
Summary: Steve's special day is almost here, but will a chance event prevent him from being with his true love? And how exactly is Herobrine involved in all this? This is the sequel to my other story Lady of the Creepers.


**A/N:Hey, Ender here. I present to you the finally completed sequel to _Lady of the Creepers. _I am sorry that it took so long to complete, but it should be worth it. This story uses some elements from _Shadow's Story_, and also provides information that relates to the characters of that story and of the characters from _Ender's Journey_. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft**

* * *

**Steve POV**

It had not been long since I first mat Cresilia and we had decided to get married. We had decided that since our people were still at odds with each other, we would not tell them of our engagement until the day of the wedding was close. Hopefully, that would keep the ones who would oppose the union from causing trouble and endangering our people. I also secretly hoped that it would keep the half of my family that were always causing problems even though they were locked away in their realms, from making an appearance.

My thoughts were interrupted when Cresilia said "Steve, we need to go now."

"Wah?" I asked groggily, for my thoughts had partially put me to sleep.

"Oh stars Steve!" yelled Cresilia in annoyance "Hove you forgotten already? We have to go and supervise the setup of the area where the wedding is going to take places in order to make sure that everything is perfect."

"Oh yeah" I said "Of course I remember Cresilia. I just dozed off a bit."

"Oh good" said Cresilia in relief "And I am sorry for being so pushy today. It is just that I want everything to be perfect for our special day."

"Well let us go then" I said "We do not want to have to wait any longer than we must, so the sooner we prepare, the sooner we can be married."

We went down the narrow pathway through the forest which led to the nearby town after another few minutes of preparation.

When we arrived at our destination though, we were in for a shock. The town was under attack by a large group of mobs, and as the sun had not risen yet, the town was doing their best to hold out until it did so.

"Oh dear" said Cresilia.

"Stay close, I will keep you safe." I said. I pulled out my diamond sword and headed towards the town, where the Crafters of the town had created makeshift fortifications around the town center. They appeared to have done a decent job at keeping the mobs at bay, but the sheer numbers of spiders, skeletons, zombies and creepers were causing the town's inhabitants to be overrun.

I charged into the mass of mobs, slashing at every mob that came before me. A few times, my blade hit a creeper, and I heard Cresilia gasp but stay otherwise silent. I hoped that she understood that I wanted to keep her safe, and if that meant a few of her people got in my way, so be it. I only hoped that she would see it the same way.

I finally cleared a path through the mobs and reached where the few uninjured Crafters were defending.

"Why are you being attacked?" I asked the man who was directing the actions of the others "Is there a reason or is it just another attempt to take over cities."

"Oh, it is you Steve" said the man in surprise as he turned abruptly "Sorry if I am on edge, but this was unexpected. The mobs seem to think that we have taken one of their leaders hostage, and have said that they will not stop the attack until the leader is returned."

At his words, I felt Cresilia stiffen beside me, and I knew that she was thinking the same thing I was. She had not told many of her people where she was going, and she had disappeared one night without a trace. Her people must have thought that she had been kidnapped, and when none of the other mob clans had known anything about it, they would have assumed that the Crafters were to blame.

"Who is this lovely lady?" asked the man, who I now realized was Aeron, one of the town's council members.

"I am Cresilia" she said "And I am a person too. There is no need to ask Steve who I am just because I am a woman."

That was a bit of a touchy subject, because according to her, Crafters were completely unfair in their treatment of men vs their treatment of women. She said that in the Creeper kingdom, they were both treated equally, and while this made sense to me, I had no idea how to pursuade all of the Crafters of the Overworld of the same thing.

"Well sorry" said Aeron huffily. To me he whispered "She is a feisty one isn't she"

"I can hear you" said Cresilia in annoyance.

To Cresilia, I whispered "I know that he is rude, but please leave well enough alone for now. You can get back at him later, but right now we need to find out how to stop these mobs."

"Oh I see that you know how to deal with a lady" said Aeron "Bravo. But you know it does not take much skill anyway."

His words angered me greatly. Who was he to say that just because woman were a bit different, they had to be dealt with rather than convinced. I grabbed Aeron by the front of his shirt and shoved him up against the fortifications.

"That is no way to talk about my fiancé" I hissed, holding my sword not far from his neck "You do remember who I am, right?"

"Uh, yeah" said Aeron, trying to act tough but fear showing in his voice all the same "You are that weird guy who lives alone in the forest."

"Wrong answer" I said "I am Steve, the Crafter lord and ruler of this realm. So if you have any desire to keep on living, I advise you to back off!"

As I finished speaking, I let go of his shirt, allowing him to slide down the fortifications and hit the ground with a loud thump. I then turned to Cresilia, who had been watching the whole thing in amusement.

"I appriciate that" she said "But next time let me fight my own battle Stevie. It makes things so much more interesting."

"Please do not call me that." I said.

"Fine" sighed Cresilia "At least in public, I will not call you that."

Suddenly, a group of Creepers jumped over the wall and surrounded Cresilia. One of them said "My lady, we are here to free you from your captors." Before she could respond, they surrounded her and in a flash of light, they were gone.

"What the?" I muttered to myself. Cresilia had mentioned that the Creeperkind could perform some strange tricks, but I had not known that they could teleport. Looking down at the blocks where they had stood, I saw that the grass was now missing. I realized that they had not teleported, but rather they had dug out the blocks beneath themselves and then placed them back above themselves while they were hidden by the light.

The reality of what had happened crashed down around me. Cresilia, the love of my life, had been taken and I did not know when I would ever see her again. Struggling to keep my tears contained at least until I cleared the reaches of the town, I lept over the shortest part of the fortified wall and dashed towards the concealment of the forest, ignoring the calls of the town's people asking if I was all right, or needed help.

I soon reached the tree line, gasping for breath and nearly chocking on my sobs as they erupted from me. Tears poured down my face, leaving traces of their path that were quickly filled with rivers, lakes, and oceans of their likeness. I sank to my knees, and for a few moments, all I could do was sob uncontrollably.

After my tears had slowed to a more manageable rate, I slowly rose to my feet, gripping the tree trunk beside me for support. Then I staggered farther into the forest, hoping to stumble upon a entrance to the Creeper kingdom. I knew that the only way I was going to be able to see Cresilia again was if I rescued her myself.

**Cresilia's POV**

When I was pulled down into the Creeper tunnel beneath the town, I was not sure what to think.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to one of the Creepers "Let me go!"

"There is no time to waste my lady." said the Creeper "We must be far from here when the Crafters start looking for you."

"But I am not in any danger" I said "Why must I leave?"

"They have been holding you prisoner" said another Creeper.

"No they most certainly have not" I said indignantly.

"That is what they want you to think." said the Creeper who had spoken first. To the other Creeper, he said "She has become accustomed to her captivity and may seek to return to it. For her own safety, we must keep her in the Creeper kingdom." The creepers who had come to aid in their rescue mission voiced their agreement, then they wrapped a piece of cloth around my head so that it blocked my mouth, preventing me from speaking or calling for help.

The group set off, and I was forced to walk along with them as they began their journey to the Creeper kingdom.

When we reached the large, underground cavern that housed the Creeper kingdom, I was taken to my rooms and shoved into one that had it's door replaced with an iron cell door.

Once all of the Creepers had gone and I had been left in my cell, I collapsed onto the bed and began weeping into the soft sheets that covered it.

After a while, my sobs lessened and I was alerted to a sound coming from the other side of the small room that I was locked in. Wiping the residue of many tears from my face, I turned to see what was causing the sound.

What I saw nearly caused me to scream. I managed to hold it in, for it would bring the Creepers who were guarding me running to see what had caused my distress. A slightly transparent Herobrine was sitting on one of the bookshelves.

"Hey" he said "What's up?"

"Um, why are you here?" I asked hesitantly.

"I am here to help you out" said Herobrine "It would not be right for me to leave my brother's fiancé in trouble like this now would it."

"Can you tell him where I am?" I asked, hardly daring to hope that he could do such a thing for me.

"Of course" said Herobrine, doing a mock bow "Your wishes are my command." He disappeared in a flash of light. I then heard the guards running towards my room.

"We heard you taking" said one of the guards "Who were you talking to?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in feigned confusion "There has been no one around here and I have said nothing that I am aware of. Perhaps I drifted off and spoke in my sleep."

Skeptically, the Creepers looked at each other, then one sighed and said "Well, if nothing is going on here, then let us be off. There is nothing for us to do here."

The guards left slowly, glancing back at me every so often as they traveled, as if to ensure that I was not going to escape the second that their eyes were off of me. Sighing, I leaned back against the wall and waited for Steve to come and find me.

**Steve's POV**

After several hours staggering blindly through the forest with no idea of where to begin looking for an entrance to the Creeper kingdom, I sat down under a tall tree in despair. I closed my eyes, hoping to contain my despair, but it was not long before my tears began to trickle down once more.

"Oh, isn't that sweet" a voice said from one of the branches above me "Little Stevie misses his girlfriend."

I wiped my eyes and looked up, searching for the source of the voice. It did not take me long to spot a figure stretched out over one of the long branches above me.

"Herobrine!" I gasped, glancing around to see what routes of escape were available to me.

"Oh, do not run away" said Herobrine in a slightly sad voice "If you do, we will not be able to have any fun."

"I do not want to be a part of any of your so called fun." I said, attempting to sound confidant, but the wavering of my voice betraying the fear that I was feeling.

"Oh, ok then" said Herobrine "I guess that you do not care about finding Cresilia then do you."

"What!" I gasped"if you have hurt her, I swear."

"Relax" said Herobrine "I have not touched her. But I do know where she is. I can show you where, but you will have to trust me."

"Why would I trust you?" I demanded "You have done nothing but cause trouble and grief for me. And how are you here anyway? Notch locked you in the Nether."

"I see that you have changed" said Herobrine sadly "Teloxen shall pay when I find him."

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"It is not important" said Herobrine "anyway, as for trusting me, do you really have any other options right now?"

"I suppose not" I said in resignation.

"Well ok then" said Herobrine, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully "Let us get going."

"Fine" I muttered "Lead on"

Herobrine paused for a moment, as if searching for something, then punched a dirt block next to a tree's base until it broke, leaving behind a small copy of itself, which disappeared as if it had fallen a long way. I glanced into the small hole, wondering what purpose it served. To my surprise, it was not only a a one block drop. The removal of the block had revealed a long ladder stretching into the depths of the earth.

"You mean that ii have been sitting here, thinking that I would never get into the Creeper kingdom, and the whole time, an entrance was just below me?" I demanded.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up" said Herobrine. He grabbed one of the ladder rungs and swung himself down into the hole "You coming?" he asked.

"I suppose so" I sighed. I did not have high hopes about how this journey would play out.

The trip to the Creeper kingdom was not fun. After climbing down the ladder way, we traveled down hundreds of blocks worth of narrow passages that were one block wide and two high. I began to get claustrophobic after several hours of this, even though I was used to spending days at a time down in the mines. There was something unnerving about Herobrine's presence that unnerved me more than any tight space. It most certainly did not help that the tunnels were lit only with redstone torches when they were lit at all. I had been forbidden from using any normal torches, so I was constantly squinting into the darkness, trying to judge when a turn was approaching. I was not always successful in this task, so I soon ended up with a headache.

After many hours of traveling in silence, Herobrine said, his voice barely above a whisper "We are close. Stay absolutely silent. Crafters are not allowed to come here."

I nodded my head to show that I understood, wondering if Herobrine could see in the near darkness.

We continued through the passages, which began to show more signs of activity. We turned down a side passage abruptly, the sound of Creeper footsteps echoing not far from where we stood.

After a few more moments of frantic racing through passages, Herobrine stopped in front of a door, which differed from all the other ones in the hall. I went over to examine the door, and saw that it was a prison door.

"Is she her?" I asked, barely daring to believe that Herobrine had led me to my love's prison.

"Right through there" Herobrine confirmed "I shall stand guard out here while you go to her."

I went over to the door and pushed up the lever next to the door. The door sprung open, and I looked in hesitantly, wondering if Herobrine was tricking me and just going to lock me in. All thoughts like this vanished when I saw who was sitting on the bed before me. Cresilia, the love of my life, was within my reach once more. I stood, amazed that my fervent hoping has all come to fruition in this one moment. My silent amazement was broken when Cresilia turned, and saw me standing before her in the doorway. With a cry of delight, she ran to me and embraced me so hard that I was almost knocked over.

"I can not believe that you came for me" she whispered in my ear, her arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"Nothing could keep me away" I said. A slight noise from behind us caused us to break our embrace and turn to see what had caused it. Herobrine was watching us in amusement. "Now if you are done with your reunion, we can get out of here before we are discovered." he said.

Right after he spoke, the sounds of a multitude of footsteps in the corridor signaled that there were a great number of Creepers coming towards us.

"Well there goes any hope of that" sighed Herobrine.

"Unhand our lady!" said the leader of one of the group of Creepers, a dark green one who had a long scar down it's left side, obviously left from and encounter with a Crafter.

"No" i said resolutely"She is my fiancé"

"Stand down" said Cresilia "I have not been forced into this against my will."

"We shall not" said the Creeper "You have convinced our lady that she does this of her own free will, but we know the truth."

"Fine, if you will not let us leave, then we shall have to do this the hard way." I said.

"There is no need for that" said Herobrine. The Creepers gasped. They may be creatures of the Overworld, but they have a deep respect for Herobrine, for he is the one who created them.

"Lord Herobrine" said the dark green Creeper with the scar "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are actually together, so it is fine to let them leave." said Herobrine.

"If you say so, then I guess it is ok" the Creeper said hesitantly. It made a gesture with one of it's feet and the Creepers to one side of the corridor stepped back so that a way out of the corridor was revealed.

"Safe journey" said Herobrine "I shall see you later." with that, we began our journey back to the town where our wedding would be held.

When we reached the town, we saw that the damage caused by the mob attack had been repaired and decorations had been set up around the chapel.

"They got it all ready" exclaimed Cresilia in delight.

We walked into the back of the chapel and saw a Crafter sitting there. When she saw us, she smiled "You are here" she said "That is terrific. We were afraid that something had happened to you."

"Acctually, Cresilia was kidnapped" I addmitted.

"That is horrible" said the Crafter "We can delay the wedding if you would like."

"No, no" said Cresilia "I do not want to have to wait any longer. Just give us an hour or two and we shall be ready."

"Got it" said the Crafter "I shall tell those who have been waiting for your return that their waiting has not been in vain."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion "The wedding was supposed to be the other day."

"Some of your friends did not want to chance missing you, so they have been camping out in the chapel."

"Even the Creepers?" asked Cresilia in surprise "How have no troubles arisen between those two groups?"

"Well at first we thought that it was going to be a problem" said the Crafter "But then one of the children set up a barrier between the two groups and has kept them apart. It was pretty impressive actually."

"What child did that?" I asked in confusion and amazement.

" I think that I know" said Cresilia. She went over to the door that led to the main area of the chapel and called out "Izra, can you come here?"

A young child cam running and stopped right in front of her. "Yes miss Cresilia?" he asked.

"Did you help to keep the Creepers away from the Crafters" she asked.

"Yes" said Izra.

"Thank you for doing so" she said.

"It was not a problem" said Izra "I like Creepers."

"We have to dash home" I said to the Crafter "But we shall be ready when we return."

"That is fine" she said "I will ensure that all is ready for your arrival."

When we returned to the chapel, Cresilia left to join her bridesmaids and finish getting ready, for I was not allowed to see her before the ceremony. I went into the Chapel and stood at the altar. Not long after this, the ceremony started, and I saw Cresilia walking down the aisle, looking beautiful in her dress. When she reached the alter, we exchanged our vows and then shared a wonderful kiss.

Things stayed interesting after we were wed. The mobs stopped their relentless attack on the town when they learned that Cresilia was fine with what had happened. Mobs still attacked at night, but it was not so bad that it could not be handled. We learned that Izra had no one to take care of him, and lived in a small dirt cave, where Creepers helped him to gather enough supplies to live on. We took him in, and due to his close affinity with Creepers, I made him my apprentice as lord of Creepers. When he grows older and more experienced, he shall help me with the governing of the realm, but until then, he has much to learn.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Please consider leaving a review. This story contains my first attempt at cover art, and I would love feedback on what people think about it and how I can do better. I also am now out of oneshot ideas, so if you have any you would like to see, you can PM me with them or leave them in a review. I hope that you have a fantastic day, and I hope to see you in my other stories. Bye! :D**


End file.
